Potatos and Pasta: Letters to Germany and Italy!
by La Italia Isles
Summary: Germany and Italy have agreed to respond to ANY letters you send in!  WE NEVER AGREED!  hehe they just love to joke! Please review!..pretty please with pasta on top?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone and welcome to Letters to Italy and Germany!

Note: They did this by their own choice! "NEIN WE DIDN'T!"...*clears throat* Oh~ do I need to borrow Hungary's frying pan again?~..."n-nein" GOOD! THEN YOU DID THIS BY CHOICE!

ready everyone!..I know I am! *squee*

Italy: G-germany..I'm scared.

Germany:...me too.


	2. REVIEWS! laughs hystericly

**YAYA! we got reviews! *squees in exictment*...oh! and did I metion that on speshul days we will have an extra guest! I will announce who it will be the day before...NOW ON TO THE REVIEWS!**

**First we have 9000chan**

First reviewer, FUCK YEAH!

Hello, my two little lovelies, I'm 9000chan~ How are you? That person who has took you in to write letters better be taking good care of you...*yandere smile* or I might just hurt someone~

So, um...are you guys like...*makes 'together' motion with hands* or just good friends?

*random comment that is somewhat relevant* I LIKE GERMAN SPARKLE PARTIES (SPARKLE PARTIES, SPARKLE PARTIES) VERY HARDCORE SPARKLE PARTIES (SPARKLE PARTIES, SPARKLE PARTIES)~

...well, that is enough of that.

I'm tired. I'm going to go now. BUT I'LL BE BACK *puts on sunglasses and walks away all cool like*

From,

9000chan~!

* * *

><p>Italy: Ve~ Ciao 9000Chan! I'm doing Okay...Summer is being nice...for the most part.<p>

Summer: yes Summer is being good..*eyes Germany* I don't need to die...

Germany: Hallo, It is a pleasure...As for your first queston...*Blushes slightly*...ah..w-well I a-

Italy: Germany! What does that *points to 9000chan's hands* mean?

Summer: Yeeeah Germany~ What does it meaan?~ *smirks*

Germany: *Glares daggers*...No we are not 'Together'.

Italy:ve~ What do you mean Germany? We are together right now! See! *glomps Germany*

Summer: YEEEAAHH Germany~ You're Together ^^~

Germany: Shut up about your Odd, sick fanatsies! *rubs forehead* Gott I hate that song...It has ruined my li-

Italy: What do mean you hate it? I heard you singing in the shower yesterday!

Germany: WHAT! *epic blush* N-NO! I-I DID NOT! ...YOU WERE IN MEIN HOUSE!

Italy:wahhh! I'm sorry! don't hurt meee~ *runs away with a whit flag*

Summer: ahhh Germany~ you sing in the shower, gonna write that down for Hungary~... well Thanks for reviewing! and *puts a book on her head* my hat pwns your Sunglasses. (^A^)~

**YAY! second review is from Vulcanblood...hehe blood...oh! well, so I think italy will enjoy this letter!**

Dear Germany,

My friend looks exactly like you! Is this a conincidence? or are you stalking me... O_O

PS: I really don't mind... XD

Dear Italy

I hear u like pasta. *hands plate* HERE! My dad makes it really good. (the noodles are homemade, and the sauce is made with tomatoes from my garden! ENJOY!)

* * *

><p>Summer:Hey Germany Got a Queston for you!<p>

Germany:...Hmmm Your friend looks like me?...well Maybe they are german? or perhaps a strange coincadence...and no I do not stalk people.

Italy: What about mee~ You stalk me don't you!~

Germany: *blush*...ah..y-yeah sometimes...B-BUT THAT IS FOR Y-YOUR OWN GOOD!

Summer: sure it is XD

Germany: WHAT WAS THAT!

Summer: Chill your beans...

Italy:...*sniff...sniff* I smell pasta *serious face* IT'S IN THE LETTER!

Summer and Germany:...wow...

Italy: *stuffs pasta in his mouth* THANF YOF FOR THF PAFTA! IF'S REAFFY GOOD!

Germany: *shakes head* Italy! don't talk with your mouth full!

Summer: steals some pasta and noms* Okay! well until next time!

Italy and Summer: HASTA LA PASTA!

Germany:...Help...me...please..


	3. Guess whoo

**Ahhhh!~ people! I love you!...I am sorry for dying for a day...someone, escaped cough* Germany* cough, so we had a delay...but! soon we will have a certain russian here! so ask questons for him too now! ohh Italy!~ Germany!~ We havee reviews!~ ^^...first is from 9000Chan again!~ isn't that wonderful!**

I SAID I WOULD BE BACK.

Well, Italy, *pats back* lemme tell you about it. You see, when too people like each other very much, they are "Together". Get it? *grins and looks at Germany*

This is not a odd fantasy~ IT'S BEAUTIFUL! *makes rainbow with hands like Spongebob* And if you think THAT ruined your life, you should check out "Das Beer Boot" w

Grrrr...*puts on panda hat and sunglasses and runs away* 9000chan PWNS ALL! UNTIL NEXT TIME, MY FRIENDS~!

* * *

><p>Germany: oh Gott...<p>

Italy: What?..*reads first part*...ohhh...Hmmmm.

Germany: 'HMMM'? vhat does 'HMMM' mean?...*glares murderously at everything in sight*

(meanwhile...Summer is off capturing a certain Russian for the next chapter)

Italy:...hmfphestly...*looks down and giggles*

Germany: *reaally starting to get pissed* WHAT ARE YOU MUMBLING ABOUT!

Italy: ..weelll...Ger-germany..._did_ propose to me...right?...so.. YES WE ARE TOGETHER!

(somewhere in the world a germacest fangirl dies)

Germany: don't say anything germany...your therapst said just to let it slide..*deep breath* -_-* IT IS A F****** ODD FANASTY! YOU FANGIRLS!...I CAN'T EVEN BUY COFFEE WITHOUT BEING MAULED!

Italy: But Doistu~ they just love you!~ like I do!...*thinks about what he just said* Siii!~ Te amo Germania!

Germany: *blushes* j-ja... ich liebe dich Italien. *blue snakes fall* I HATE THAT SONG...so...so much.

Italy: *glomps* YAY! I knew you did cuz I'm cute! (curl bounces)~pasta!

Summer: *walks in dragging a large bag* Hi everyone!

Germany:...w-what...is...that...*points to the large bag that looks very much like a person*

Summer: Our 'guest' choose the hard way~ ^^

* * *

><p><strong>well! now that thats taken care of! our next reviewer is twistedangel296~ and...*le gasp*...oh yess~<strong>

Dear Germany and Italy,

Angel- Ciao ragazzi! I have a fantastic idea, you two should go on a date with my friend and I. There is this German restaurant in our town we could go to (don't worry Italy I don't like German food either but for some strange reason they have chicken palm on the menu) I think I'd be a great date for Italy. I even know how to tie my own shoes! I could teach you. But I can kinda be an airhead sometimes. Like this one time Twisted and I were on the bus and I looked out the window, poked Twisted's arm and said "Look an Italian flag!"...but it was an Irish flag. Twisted slapped me for being stpid and unaware of my surroundings.

*Twisted walks into room*

Twisted- Angel, did you loose MY sissors AGAIN?... What are you doing?

Angel- Making plans for a double date.

Twisted- Oh reallly, with who?

Angel- You, me and these two european guys.

Twisted- WHAT?

*Twisted pulls Angel away from computer and tackles her to the floor*

Angel-Hey!...owwie.

Twisted- What have I told you about talking to strangers!

Angel-They're not strangers... we just haven't met them yet.

Twisted- *facepalm* well where are they from... what are they're names?

Angel- Italy and Germany

Twisted- Ok that's where they are from, what are their names?

Angel-...Ummmmm... Can I get back to you on that, I thought those WERE their names...

Twisted- *sigh* Alright, just don't think too hard about it. You know bad things happen when you think.

*Twisted leaves room*

Angel- Okey Dokey, please get back to me soon! Twisted can get really irritable and impatient.

* * *

><p><p>

Italy: Ciao!~ Ohhhh I would love to go on a Double Date! It sounds like fun!~...oh...GERMANY!~

Germany: Nein.

Italy: B-But...Plea-

Germany: Nein.

Italy: Can I-

Germany: Nein.

Italy: *tears well up in his now open eyes*...B-but...p-pleeeeaaa-

Germany: Italy. what comes after 8?

Italy: Nine...? *sniff*

Germany: Thats right.

Italy: WAHHHHH!~ SUMMER! GERMANY'S BEING MEEEEAAANNN!

Germany: W-WHAT! N-no! shhh! shh! okay! OKAY! we can go!

Summer: *Rushes over to Italy's side and starts to cuddle him* Oooohhh~ what did the big bad german do? Want summer to hit him with a water pipe?...then dress him in funny clothes and lock him in the basement?

Italy: *sniff*...w-wht was that?

Summer: Nothing...you heard nothing. *walks out of room*

Germany: Oh! and on the subjuect of our names, I am Ludwig Beilschidmit and Italy's name is Feliciano Vargas.

Italy:...Germany...?

Germany: yea-*faint yelling caan be heard*

Italy: * squeezes Germany's arm* I'm scared...who is that?

Germany:...I don't know.

* * *

><p><strong>That is riiight! as for a special guest~ we will have Russia here!...oh and there is an explaination for the yelling and everything okay...I am not torturing anyone...It will be revealed when america is the guest next..okay!...really..I'm not <em>that<em> bad of a person.. Oh! and thank you for the reviews!~ It makes me happy! soon I will be releasing a new story about Germany and Italy. HEHE..**


	4. IMA JERK! I IZ SWORRY

**A/N ~ I AM SOOOOO SORWY PWEPLE I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON ANOTHER FANFICTION AND MY UNCLE DIED AND...i AM SOOO SORRY!...I WILL BE UPDATING THIS AT LEAST ONCE A WEEK OKAIS? PWEESE DON BE MAD AT MEH!...OH YEAH AND BECAUSE i AM A BLABBER MOUTH.. THIS WILL ONLY CONSIT OF ITALY AND GERMANY AND THE 'SPECIAL GUEST' OF THE WEEK OKAIS? WELL LETS HOP TO IT!**

**OH YEAH~ SADLY I DO NOT OWN HETALIA...*SNIFF* OR ITALY...*SOBS***

* * *

><p><strong>OKAY FIRST PERSON! <strong>

Dear Italy and Germany,

Hello, I'm Dominique! I have a question for Italy: what happened to that pasta you were going to make in the shape of Germany's anatomy? =w= *is a yaoi fan*

Pasta makes the world go round~

Oh and I sent a fruit from my country called durian. Its smell is really strong and it has thorns all over but it's really yummy!

From,

Dominique

P.S

Where's Japan?

* * *

><p>Italy:~Ciao Dominique!...*reads question*...oh..hehe...weeell...I uh *giggles nervously and blushes* I-I don't know w-what y-your talking about..<p>

Germany: Italia.. vhat is ze matter vith you? *reads question*...Italy...vhat is she talking about...?

Italy: uh...hehe...NOTHING GERMANY~ *turns to Dominique and whispers* Do you know how hard it a was to run to Germany's house to erase those messages!...I might just a send the mafia to your a house for that...if I a could.. *pouts*..

Germany:...lets just move on..-

Italy: *cheered up* YAYA! A PASTA!...OHHHHHH~ look Germany~ a funny fruit *takes a bite without reading the warning*

Germany: *snickers* so how does it taste?

Italy: *tears in his eyes and thorns in his tounge* ...It-a tastes like pain..*sniff*

Germany: Japan is still working at his house for the moment...hmmm wasen't there something...

Russia: No one has sent letter to Russia yet da? ~KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL~

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT LETTER!~<strong>

*should I start my letters with "dear"? Nah, might as well not.*

Here I am again~ HAI~

H-he what? YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY~ *runs around flipping off the non-believers*

(somewhere, someplace...Romano screams at sky...)

You wanna know an odd fantasy? Well...lets just say that when you venture into the deep dark depths of , you find some weird shit O_o

Oh, the fluffiness between you two...*dark smile*...I HATE IT. OR AT LEAST AT THIS MOMENT...*death stares at the box on the calendar that says 14th*

Well, I must go, my dad is making PASTA~ BYE~

* * *

><p>Italy: Ciao 9000Chan!~...oh about that...I said no..<p>

Germany: *looks slightly sad* Ja...it vas a slight misunderstanding of cultures... *cough*I know about that side of ...*cough*

Italy: WAHHHHH DON'T HATE ME! WHAT DID I DOOO?~ GERMANYYYY!...wait Pasta?...can I have some?

Germany: Nein.

Italy:...awwwwwwwww...pweese? PWEETY PWEESE WIT PASTA ON TOP?

Germany:N-nein.

Italy:*grumbles* meany pants~ (=3=)9

* * *

><p><strong>THIRD LETTER~<strong>

Angel-Yay! Double date time! And on Valentine's Day!

Twisted-*enters room* Are you ready yet? We're gonna be late for the Evanescence con-...NOW what are you doing?

Angel-Italy and Germany agreed to the date!

Twisted-Really? *reads chapter* Um...Angel?

Angel-What?

Twisted-*facepalms*See this reply to 9000chan?

Angel-...yeah?

Twisted-Where they say that they're engaged?

Angel...and?

Twisted-They took "double date" to mean Germany with Italy...and us...as a couple.

Angel-...oh.*sadness*But-

Twisted-No.

Angel-What if-

Twisted-*decides to use Germany's idea*What comes after eight?

Angel-*big hopeful smile*Yes?

Twisted-*takes deep breath*You're my best friend, and I love, but not in that way. I'd rather spend Valentine's Day plotting revenge on Liam.

Angel-Fine. Well can we go to the wedding?

Twisted-Out. Now.

*Angel glares at Twisted and leaves room*

Twisted-Sorry about her. she gets her hopes up too much. So, questions. Germany: Prussia's your big brother right? But...what the hell is he? I asked my history teacher but he just laughed and then the bell rang. And nobody has ever heard of Prussia. Italy:...so are you wearing a ring? Russia:Speaking of engagements, anything you've been meaning to ask America? Scrivimi presto!

Angel-Wait, I wann ask a question!

Twisted-Too bad. *hits "submit feedback/review" button*

* * *

><p>Germany: Ja, Prussia is mein big...annoying...dummkof of a bruder...uh as of this April...*snickers* he is a MICRO-NATION!...like sealand...XDDD<p>

Italy:...No.. I said no..but..I think Germany still has the ring...IT looks like a Tomato! ^^~

Russia: Pryvet comrade!... Ahhh~ what I would like to ask america..yes I do have something to ask... Do you like death?...Or terrible pain? ^^~

Italy:...0_o...Germaannnyyyy...

Germany:Don't look at me.. I'm scared of him too..

Russia: I like anwsering questions da?...Da, I do~

* * *

><p><strong>OKAIS ALMOST DONE!~<strong>

OMG i'm so glad U like mah pasta!

Dear Germany,

Sorry to say, but my friend is not only of german descent, he was BORN there. (It's ok, I think you have pretty eyes ^-^)

Love, VB

Dear Italy,

If you go to that resteraunt, may I come with Russia? We haven't gone on a date yet and... yeah... you get the point.

P.S.- Here, I have some lasanga

Sincerly, VB

Dear Russia,

I think you and I should tag along with Italy and Germany, I mean, we haven't gone out together like, ever! (that coffee shop and the "study session" did not count :\)

Love, VB

Dear Germany, TwistedAngel and Italy and Russia,

What are we doing this valentines day after the date? I suggest that we play my specially doctored version of apples to apples. *evil smile*

* * *

><p>Italy:...Your pasta?... I don't like it...I WUV IT!~<p>

Germany:...uh..why are you 'sorry to say'..that he was born in Germany...What don't like Germans?..HUH?

Italy:...Germany have you been drinking again?...ARE YOU DRUNK?

Germany: I swear to drunk I'm not god!

Italy: -_-;;

Russia: I'm sorry..I already have a date with china...he just hasen't agreed yet...I will have to just take him there by force then da? ^J^~

Germany: *still drunk* WHY IS THERE LASANGA IN MEIN BIER!..

Italy:...uh G-Germany...you SPILLED your beer on MY lasanga..*cries*

Russia: because my comrades are ...preoccupied I am sure they will not be going...and uh..I have a date with China soo...BUT! you can still become one with Russia Da? ^J^~

* * *

><p><strong>uh oh.. this is from Romano...crap.<strong>

CHIGI! Fratello what in the hell are you doing with that potato bastard?I've told you a million times to stay the fuck away from that stronzo! He's just going to hurt you in the end, because he is a no good kraut breath jerk! Listen here, Potato Bastard, you stay the hell away from my brother, or else I'll call the Mafia and have them kick your ass so hard, you'll have to unbutton your collar to shit! Feliciano you'd better dump that fucking German now or else I'm going to use the marmite punishment on you and you wouldn't want that now would you?

* * *

><p><p>

**Italy:** ...Romano! why? He won't hurt me!... He is always gentle!

Germany: YEAH!...wait wha-

Italy: I don't care! I LOVE-er his...potatos...thats all...

* * *

><p><strong>okay...then...we..are done?...oh! and our next chapter will have Austria...yes...Austria.<strong>


End file.
